


Will you still like me?

by Anarik



Series: On tumblr first [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Derek and Stiles are friends. They're good friend. Really good friends. It's just, there is no line between friendship and relationship and Derek believes he can do what he feels like. Stiles is not having any of it.Or.Stiles is on a date and Derek kisses him in front of said date because he's jealous. Fight and friendship breakup ensues.





	Will you still like me?

Jonah is not the type of guy you see staring at other people’s business. He’s more like a ‘quick glance, don’t ever look again’ type of guy. But these two are making it impossible for him (and the entire faculty, really) not to eavesdrop.

First, a really attractive, built guy passes, resting bitch face on fleck, strong and long steps. After him, another guy comes almost running, a little bit more skinny but not less attractive; he’s calling Hot and Scowly’s name.

“Derek Hale, don’t you  _dare_  take another step further.”

Jonah curses mentally because  _holy shit_  Hot and Scowly stops and turns around! He looks between wanting to run and not letting the other guy win. What the hell is happening?

“You can’t just  _do_  that!” the young one says, accusatory tone ever so present.

“Do what.” and ok, Hot and Scowly,  _Derek Hale_ , Jonah’s brain provides, has a deep, nice voice. Jonah sees the young one shiver and narrow his eyes.

“Don’t avoid this! You know perfectly what I’m talking about!” he uses his hands while talking and it should look exaggerated but it only makes him look frustrated. He grunts and continues, “you can’t just come to me, while I’m in the middle of a ‘date’ with Trevor and just kiss me!” he says, and  _oooohhhh shit_ , this just had an unexpected turn.

“It’s not the first time we kiss.” that’s Derek’s answer and Jonah can see the other guy getting angrier by how tense his shoulders look.

“Oh, I know that. Believe me, I do. My lips were involved on those as well. But you can’t go around, kissing people in front to the people they’re sort-of-dating just because you feel like it!” he does have a point.

“Tell me, Stiles” Derek says, and huh, what a curious name. “Does Trevor know you’re in love with me?” Jonah just gapes, who does this guy think he is?

“Tell me, Derek, does Jennifer know  _you_  are in love with me?” and  _oooohhhh, would you look at that! Derek shifts uncomfortable!_

“I don’t have feelings for you.”

“Ah, he says after making a jealousy scene and kissing me in front of my date. I don’t know, Derek, either you have feelings for me or you just don’t want to lose my constant presence. And either option is not enough.” yup. Jonah is rooting for this guy. This guy has sorted his priorities!

Stiles turns his back to Derek and starts walking away. Jonah thinks that this is it, this is where it ends. But then he catches Derek moving and holding Stiles by the arm.

“If you go back to Trevor, you’re nothing but a stranger to me.”

Stiles seems to consider it, looking into Derek’s eyes, he frowns and with a low tone of voice he says: “So be it.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for what seems like an eternity for all of those who are watching and then, Derek’s expression soothes. Jonah blinks for only a second and then they’re kissing.  _They’re kissing! What? What!? And what happens with Trevor!? And Jennifer!?_  Jonah looks around and everyone seems to be just as shocked as he is.

“Hey, Stiles, what is taking you so…” a guy says and everyone stares at him probably knowing who he is, “long…”

“Trevor…” Stiles murmurs and he does look apologetic, he tries to walk and go to where he is but Derek grabs him and doesn’t let go,  _the jealous bastard_.

“Fuck you both! You deserve each other!” and Trevor storms out mumbling something like ‘it’s always the same’ and how ‘my friends were right about them.’

Jonah looks at them again, Derek’s hand is soothing Stiles’ back, but the later looks at him with anger and what looks like hurt.

“Don’t think you’re getting off this easily. You screw this up for me. I’m not letting you mess with me while you’re still with Jennifer.” and he walks away, leaving Derek with a kicked-puppy expression and Jonah almost feels bad for him. Almost.

The next time he sees them, they’re holding hands in the coffee line and both their necks are covered in hickeys. Jonah guesses Jennifer’s not in the picture anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I think a little explanation is necessary. When Derek says that Stiles is just a stranger to him, he means it in the way that their friendship history doesn't apply anymore. If there's no friendship, then there's nothing to ruin, thus the kiss. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment and [ tumblr ](http://theanarik.tumblr.com/) meh with messages and stuff.


End file.
